Tsuchimikado Togashi's Stage Productions and Masterpieces
by skullcandyklive
Summary: "Magano is my stage, my canvas. All I wish is to turn this desolate crimson landscape into the cornerstone of my masterpieces...and the kegare...the other exorcists...they will be my audience, they shall bear witness to my art ...so that they may find beauty and elegance in a place where they once only found despair and desolation" - Togashi Tsuchimikado


**Honestly, why such a cool Anime/manga like this has such a small fandom with very few stories I'll never know.**

 **At any rate, welcome to my first story attempt for Twin Star Exorcists, readers!**

 **Okay, now I'd like to clarify a few things first, so that there won't be any confusion.**

 **First off, you'll likely need to have watched the anime...or at the very least episode 10 and 11, I'm only familiar with later chapters of the manga so I don't know if Subaru appeared there or not...and I'm also coming from the anime so...yeah...**

 **Second, this is an AU, if you hadn't already inferred that by now...**

 **Third, this will be a series of short stories that will play on a number of alternate universes and will follow multiple characters' stories, but the one thing that will be constant is that Arima and Subaru have a 14 year old son.**

 **Finally, I'll be listing where and what universe this will play in, so that you'll be able to tell which chapters connect with which, okay?**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Universe: AU of Anime/Manga canon, Subaru and Arima have a 14 year old son.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: A Homecoming and a Wedding**

 **...**

 **...**

Arima was a very cunning man.

That was only appropriate because if he wasn't cunning and ingenious, then why in the world would a raging underwear pervert like him even _get_ the title of head of the exorcist union, there must've been a reason, right?

Having said that, since he was the head of the exorcist union, his duty demands a great deal of sacrifices.

Sacrifices that he wished he didn't have to make...but inevitably had to...

Sure, he is excitable and easily overzealous, but that is simply a coping mechanism of his to make himself think that everything was going to be okay...that nothing bad was going to happen...

...that the sacrifices he was forced to make...were for the greater good...

He had a duty to fulfill as the leader of the exorcist union...

...And Tsuchimikado Arima was a man who was extremely loyal to his duty...

...However, being cunning didn't equivocate being numb and immune to emotions...

...

Arima sat on the chair of his office while pretending to read a scroll, but the words never registered in his brain...not a single character...

His mind wandered every now and then, which was completely unlike him at all...

Why is he feeling so...out of himself right now...?

...

 _"These Kegare...are such sad existences...filled with nothing, but negative emotions...sadness...fear...envy...anger...greed..." A boy, who looked no older than 12 years old, that was standing before Arima spoke in a nonchalant tone, which held a hint of smiling pity and sympathy in it._

 _"They did not ask to become what they are now...ugly monsters that do nothing but follow the darkness they're made of..." The boy turned around and smiled at Arima cheerily._

 _"The least I can do as an exorcist...is to make their final moments be filled, not by anger, greed, or sin, but by magnificence, artistry and beauty instead...so that they won't vanish with only memories of darkness..."_

 _"Magano is my stage, my canvas. All I wish is to turn this desolate crimson landscape into the cornerstone of my masterpieces...and the kegare...the other exorcists...they will be my audience, they shall bear witness to my art ...so that they may find beauty and elegance in a place where they once only found despair and desolation"_

 _Arima tried to muster a smile, but couldn't bring himself to. His shoulders shook with unshed tears and he bit his lip._

 _Why must he have to do such things...?!_

 _The answer was obvious...it was because he had to fulfill his duty...as the head of the exorcist union..._

 _"and when my final masterpiece is engraved into this world...when not a single blank space remains...when my play reaches its finale...I will take a bow at the final curtain call"_

 _The words practically gnawed at his heart begging to come out in a desperate wail..._

 _Don't go..._

 _He couldn't bring himself to say it...he had a duty to fulfill...as the head exorcist..._

 _The boy slowly started walking away and turned away from him. He was still smiling brightly._

 _"I would really like it...if you would gaze at my masterpieces and witness my productions..."_

 _Don't go. He wanted to say, but his mouth was frozen shut._

 _It was only for two years...just two years...he was very talented...he was very skilled...he could survive this mission for two years..._

 _The boy smiled at him brightly from over his shoulder._

 _"I hope you'll be a part of that audience...father"_

 _..._

"Has there been any word from him, Arima"

A soft and smooth voice suddenly shook him out of his melancholic reverie and prompted him to raise his head after plastering on his usual smile, despite already knowing who the voice belonged to.

It was Mitejima Subaru.

Normally, it wasn't right for one of the twelve guardians to address Arima so casually and informally, but right now Subaru wasn't talking to him as one of the twelve guardians.

She was talking to him as his wife and as a mother.

"Ah, Su-chan...I'm afraid not..." Arima said, while trying to talk in his usual happy-go-lucky manner...

"I haven't heard anything from him yet..." and he was failing miserably.

"Oh, I see..." Subaru replied idly.

Something that these two had in common was their usual tone of voice and how they spoke. The way they talked and spoke to people always sounded so certain and confident, like they already knew the outcome and that they had no doubts whatsoever. The way they spoke it was like they simply toying around with a kid they couldn't even be bothered to pity. Their confidence and certainty was everpresent in the way they spoke.

That being said, hearing any form of doubt and uncertainty, no matter how small, in ther voices was quite...unnerving...and...unsettling. It was unnatural.

Especially for these two...

Subaru's everpresent coy and mischievous close-eyed smile was replaced with an expression of barely supressed anxiety and worry.

Arima's usual confident smirk had given way to a more serious and worried expression.

It wasn't like these two at all.

Neither spoke for what felt like hours...neither of them really had anything else to say; their unease and worry was practically palpable in the atmosphere, so there was no need to verbalize it.

Finally after what felt like a small eternity of silence, Arima spoke, except it wasn't in a voice that belonged to him.

"He is quite capable...I'm sure nothing has happened to him that we should concern ourselves with..." Arima said in a voice that sounded like he was traying to convince himself.

"Yes..." Was all Subaru offered in a similar tone of voice.

"Have you seen the paintings he sent us, Su-chan?" Arima said with little to no conviction.

"I have seen his paintings...he truly does strive to turn his exorcisms into masterpieces...doesn't he?" Subaru said with a tiny hint of a smile on her face.

"I suppose he gets that from you...still it's impressive that he memorized his exorcisms in great detail to paint those pictures..." Arima mused with a similar hint of a smile.

"Not to mention the scripts that he sent along with those paintings..." Subaru said nostalgically.

"He really is skilled..." they admitted ruefully at the same time. Their smiles were now gone.

 _...And that was the reason why he was sent away..._

Neither of them had the heart to utter the words, though...

"Pardon the intrusion"

They turned their heads to see Ikaruga Shimon holding up a wax-sealed white envelope.

"This just came in for you, Arima-sama" the newcomer wordlessly handed over the envelope. If Shimon noticed the unrest and uneasiness in the atmosphere, he didn't comment on it.

Arima took it with a small smile and flipped the envelope over so that he could open it.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung agape once he caught sight of the outline engraved on the wax seal.

It was a yellow lotus.

...

Enmadou Rokuro was not the sharpest crayon im the box. Just ask his best friend Otomi Mayura amd she'll tell you all about what he's capable of, like the fact that he can tie his shoelaces and that he knows left from right.

Yes, indeed, Enmadou Rokuro wasn't exactly intelligent.

With that in mind, said exorcist was yawning with closed eyes as he walked down the stairs of his and Benio's new home in a stylish and expensive-looking white wedding suit.

"Why is it suddenly so hot in here...did Benio turn up the heat or something...?" Rokuro grumbled to himself, while scratching his head.

Yes...apparently, he had no clue whatsoever that his regular clothes had been replaced by formal wedding clothes...honestly, who knew that Rokuro was actually this dumb? You'd think that in the time it took for him to get ready in the morning that at some point he would've noticed, right?

"Why are my clothes so stuffy, anyways?" He pulled on his collar irritatedly.

Once he arrived at the foot of the stairs, he sat down on the sofa with an unceremonious flop and greeted his new housemate...

...and fiancee...

"Morning, Benio" he said casually with a nod in acknowledgement, still feeling a bit irritated by the apparent stuffiness of his clothes.

"..." Benio said nothing in return.

Rokuro turned his head slightly to raise an eyebrow at her im questioning.

"What are you blushing for?" Asked Rokuro, sounding puzzled.

"..." Still, Benio said nothing.

Rokuro turned to face her full on and finally got a good look of what his fiancee was actually wearing.

He blinked once. Twice. Three times.

His face turned a bright shade of red as he jumped out of his seat in embarassment and he exclaimed...

"W-what the-? Why are you wearing that!?"

...with the most embarassed expression he had, while pointing at Benio who was wearing a rather extravagant wedding dress. The embarassed blush on her face was unmistakeable, despite the fact that it was covered by a white veil.

"T-T-T-That's m-my line..." She said nervously, while trying to talk like she wasn't affected by the fact that she was wearing a wedding dress.

"Eh?" Rokuro blinked confusedly, which prompted Benio to point at his body.

For the first time, he actually got a good look of what he was wearing.

"Why am I wearing this?!" He exclaimed in outrage and embarassment.

"Clearly someone swapped our regular clothes with _these..._ " Benio said, while averting his gaze.

"what? Who would do that?" Rokuro questioned.

They looked at each other thoughtfully.

A tick mark appeared on their foreheads at the same time as an image of Tsuchimikado Arima laughing popped up into their heads.

"That pervy underpants guy...!" Rokuro muttered in continuing frustration, while Benio simply settled on remaining silent from her supressed rage.

Before any of them could start thinking up some plans to get their revenge on the chief exorcist for not only forcing them to live together, but for replacing their regular clothes with wedding attire, they suddenly noticed a wax-sealed letter on top of the table.

Supressed rage and continuing frustration momentarily pushed aside, Benio picked up the wax-sealed letter.

"Eh? Who's that from?" Rokuro asked when he saw the lotus engraved on the yellow wax that sealed the letter.

"No idea."

Without another word, Benio opened the envelope.

They blinked when they were greeted by a rather elegant and clean cursive script of caligraphy, which used characters that weren't Japanese. It took them a few second to realize that it was written in English.

"Uh...what..." Rokuro had a harder time than Benio with deciphering the letters contents, which is why the latter took the liberty of translating for the former.

It read:

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Enmadou_

 _It has come to my attention that you were not given a proper wedding ceremony and while that maybe satisfactory for the chief exorcist, as well as, the various other exorcist heads, the lack of an extravagant wedding ceremony for the twin star exorcists is simply something that I cannot and will not ignore._

 _As an exorcist of my standing, I sincerely believe that it is imperative that I take it upon myself to provide you with a wedding ceremony that is fitting for exorcists of your esteemed title. With that being said, I had already made the necessary arrangements, as you may have probably inferred by now, and all you'll need to do is follow these instructions:_

 _1\. Select one of the custom-made wedding attire that has been provided for you, which should be in your closets._

 _2\. Step outside into your backyard._

 _3\. Stand in the centermost portion of the area._

 _4\. Hold and carress each other dearly and stare into each other's eyes lovingly, while inching your faces closer to each other like you are about to kiss._

 _5\. Maintain that position for 5 minutes._

 _Failure to comply with any of the following will result in consequences that will be along the lines of being forced to wear nothing, but wedding clothes 24/7 and being unable to wear anything at all until the instructions of this letter have been complied._

 _Congratulations to our soon-to-be official newlyweds, Mr. Enmadou Rokuro and Mrs. Enmadou Benio._

At the bottom of the elegant script was the insignia of a jester's smiling mask with a jester's hat, which was supposedly the sender's signature.

With that being said, Benio and Rokuro's face turned a progressive shade of red as they translated and listened to the contents of the letter respectively.

Of course, Rokuro's knee-jerk reaction was to...

"This is ridiculous! Is the Pevert Underpants guy serious?! First, he forces us to live together and now he's fprcing us to do this?! Let's just look for our clothes and forget this happened! We're not married!"

...Scream in outrage and embarassment with a scarlet-red blush on his face...

Benio was a bit more calm and calculating though.

"I have no desire whatsoever to do any of what this letter and its sender is instructing us...but...if the sender really did have a way of following through with those consequences..." Benio reasoned in an embarassed grumble with a scarlet red face.

Rokuro stopped his outraged rant and started visibly imagining the consequences that the letter had said.

Images of him and Benio walking around Narukami, The Seika dorm, and meeting with friends, classmates, and teachers in wedding attire started filling up his thoughts, along with the various reactions that said attire would elicit, like Mayura fainting on the spot and his classmates going wide-eyed jealous.

His outrage and embarassment was gradually replaced by mortification and his mouth hung open in horror, as he continued to imagine the images.

However, that was still leaving out the other consequence mentioned in the letter.

This time both of their of brains started conjuring up images of the two of them walking around the house and inevitably running into each other with nothing, but their birthday sui-

They shook their heads in embarassment as they tried to panickingly banish the lewd and perverse images that their own minds had conjured up. In Rokuro's case, he even yelled out panickingly.

Neither of them would really admit that the images got them excited for unknown reasons.

Once they've recovered(?), they started thinking through the pros and cons of following and ignoring the letter.

It didn't last very long though.

Afterall, neither of them really wanted to risk walking around in wedding clothes nor see each other naked as the day they were born and since the sender was apparently skilled enough to swap their clothes without their awareness, who's to say that he/she didn't have the connections and capability to follow through with those consequences...

...yeah the decision was obvious.

The second consequence alone wasn't worth the risk of ignoring the letter, let alone both.

So without any other options or any visible amount of willingness to go through with this whole ordeal, the twin star exorcists proceeded to walk out the backyard.

Needless to say that Rokuro fired off quite a great deal of whining, complaining, panicking and shouting in outrage before eventually deciding that this ceremony would be the lesser of two evils.

Benio didn't do shouting like an imbecile so she simply stayed quiet, albeit with a visible blush adorning her cheek, while walking.

...

As the two of them started to make their way towards the backyard, the fact that their new home was a very significant distance away from the Seika dorm and consequently anyone they had close tie to occured to them.

There was only a very slim chance that their friends and family will see them in such a predicament and their house wasn't exactly in a remote, isolated amd private area...but it wasn't exactly a public place either, so even the chance that random passersby were going to going them was relatively slim.

Is what they originally thought...

Once they had arrived in the backyard the sizeable area was decorated in streams of white, flowers, and other decorations you might see in a grand and royal wedding ceremony.

16 streams of white fabric sprung out from a raised center, flowed out through the length of the yard, and hung downwards at the end with the edges floating three inches from the ground. It gave off the impression of a carnival tent, while giving off the effect of white curtains, which limited the view of the inside.

Once they pushed aside the curtains they found a raised circular pedestal that was supported by poles underneath, which were covered with white fabric and various flowers. The pedestal also had a small flight of stairs and a white carpet leading towards it.

In hindsight, the carpet was the only way to get to the center since the pedestal was actually surrounded by dozens of similarly decorated chairs that formed a loose circle around it. The chairs were too close together for two people to walk through and had just enough space for one person to walk between the spaces.

The twin stars could do nothing more, but gape in utter mortification as all color left their faces, while they stared at the scene before them.

So much for not attracting unwanted attention.

Well, at least the chairs were empty, right?

Just then, they spotted a lone figure approach and stand at the pedestal. Absolute mortification momentarily forgotten, they spun around with at the likely suspect for their predicament with faces red in outrage and embarassment (mostly the latter).

However, before they could shout or exclaim anything, the figure wagged a finger at them as if warning them. Instantly, their minds were filled with images of the possible consequences they had imagined and they clamped their mouths shut, albeit with their faces still red in embarassment.

"Nurufufufufu"

They glared at figure as he/she giggled at their predicament. Their hands were tied afterall because as of this moment, the potential consequences outweighed their current predicament, in terms of the trouble and embarassment it would cause them.

Now that they got a good look at the figure, they noticed that the figure was wearing a noseless white smiling mask with a yellow lotus insignia over the right eye and a yellow jester's hat with bells on the ends.

It would appear that the person was just about the same age as them if their height and petiteness was any indication. Also, he was clearly the one behind this whole setup if the signature on the letter was anything to go by.

The person wore what appeared to be a white male middle school uniform blazer for summer under a light gray vest that had a yellow lotus corsage on the right breast area, yellow trimmings and a yellow ribbon on the white shirt, which was partnered with a pair of light gray pants and light gray leather shoes.

Well, this was obviously not Arima, if his choice of apparel was any indication, but that fact didn't douse their embarssment and outrage in the least bit.

The figure beckoned them to come forward with his finger and the couple reluctantly complied.

The Jester made room for them and once they were in the middle of the platform, he gestured for them to 'assume the position'.

The couple reluctantly and awkwardly complied...or at least tried to comply.

Both of them were a nervous wreck and were constantly fidgeting and twitching. They were barely even touching much less caressing each other lovingly.

They looked more like a pair of strangers who had been forced to dance together at an event they both had attended rather than a happy couple who is about to be wed.

The jester facepalmed (maskpalmed?) and shook his head in disappointment. He sighed loudly before adjusting their posture properly, of course, this didn't go without more than a few protests.

"W-what d-do you think you're doing and who are you!?" Yelled Rokuro as the jester pushed them closer together, but didn't find it smart to resist.

"T-this is c-c-completely unnecessary!" Said Benio embarassedly as the jester swung her arms around Rokuro's neck, she tried to take them off, but the jester wagged his finger again.

"Wh-what d-d-does his h-h-have t-to do with anything and- OI WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR PUTTING MY HANDS" exclaimed Rokuro in panic and embarassment as the jester placed his hands around Benio's waist.

Poor Benio could do little but blush in embarassment and flusteration.

Of course, their knee-jerk reaction to this close proximity and intimate gestures is to pull away in panic and embarassment, but the jester's wagging finger and reminder of potential consequences froze them in their tracks.

By the end of the adjustments, Rokuro was holding Benio by her waist, Benio had her arms around Rokuro's neck, there was zero space between their bodies and their faces were colored scarlet.

The jester then proceeded to slowly inch their faces closer, which they eventually allowed, until there was less than three inches of spaces between their faces.

They averted their gazes out of instinct, but the jester was prompting them to make eye contact.

Rokuro was about to shout and give this guy a piece of his mind, but Benio's threatening glare stopped him. That glare clearly sent the message:

"If you snap now, make all this embarassing prelude for naught, and force me to wear nothing at all and/or wedding gowns for the next 7 days, I will rip your head off"

Yeah...they had already gotten this far, Benio probably didn't want it all to go to waste because of Rokuro's impulsiveness.

Rokuro paled and nodded his head once.

Their eyes met and the music of the wedding march sounded all around them, which came from speakers hidden somewhere.

The Jester gesture for them to smile and tried to do so genuinely...or at least make it look genuine...

As they stared in each other's eyes, they slowly began to become oblivious to the world around them...nope, not in the "they're getting lost in their eyes kinda way"...but in a more "they can't think of anything else other than just how embarassing this is"

All they could hear was the faint hum of music and all they could see was each other's faces. Yup, they were clearly embarassed and every thought they had was along the lines of:

"This is so embarassing"

"Why am I getting so nervous like this"

"This should be no big deal, so why am I blushing?!"

They were so preoccupied by those embarassed thoughts that they didn't even notice that the jester had taken a seat and had started painting the scene on a sizeable canvas held up by an easel or the fact that the head Tsuchimikado Arima and Mitejima Subaru had taken their seats beside the boy...or that the residents of the Seika dormitory and close friends arrived and watched this little ceremony...jeez, talk about oblivious, huh?

Subaru, for her part, had watched the boy paint for the first few seconds before she placed an arm around the boy's shoulders with a relieved smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Togashi-chan" she cooed in a relieved tone before pulling the boy closer.

Said boy didn't exactly mind, in fact, underneath his mask, one could glimpse at the smile on his face as he leaned in closer to the embrace.

"It's been a long time, huh, Mom" Togashi said in a cheery pubscent tone that sounded questionably female. "Dad, you know, if you're going to make them live together you should at least have the decency to give them a proper wedding ceremony"

"Hahaha, I suppose, I should've, but getting them to accept their new house was already a challenge in its own right" Said Arima happily. "How you convinced them to go through with this, I'll never know"

"hehehe, it wasn't all that hard, all I had to do was make sure that the alternative to this ceremony was something they dreaded even more than the ceremony itself" Togashi said in a cheery and somewhat sheepish questionably female voice. "Besides, I should be thanking you since it gave me the opportunity to paint my latest masterpiece"

"True" Arima conceded with a fond smile at the painting boy. "And I assume that you're not simply going to paint a picture of them, Togashi-chan~." Arima stated coyly.

"What ever could you mean, Dad?"

"It's just that you seem to have went through a lot of trouble with this ceremony, Togashi-chan" Subaru said mischievously. "Knowing you, this probably won't stop at just a simple painting or a mural, isn't it?" Subaru looked at the boy with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm certain that I have no clue as to what you're referring to" Togashi said cheerily and innocently. "I am simply fulfilling my duty as an exorcist of my standing by assisting to ensure that the twin stars have a happy wedding and consequently, contribute to the development of their bond between one another." Togashi continued in a mischievously cheery patronizing tone.

"So, in other words, the twin star exorcists are gonna be the stars of your latest production, the main characters of your plays, and the object of your paintings, murals, drawings etc.?" Arima said knowingly with a smirk.

"Just think about the possibilities!" Fawned Togashi dreamily with both hands on his mask and stars in his eyes (mask's eyes?). "Polar opposites that are forced to live together in the same house because of a prophecy, who will slowly, but surely begin to fall in love with one another as they push through trials and challenges together as exorcists that share the same dream with their unbreakable bond! It cannot be ignored! A production must be organized for masterpieces to be conceived! This will be my piece de resistance!" Exclaimed Togashi excitedly, before continuing to paint his portrait vigorously.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Benio-han and her husband" said Subaru fondly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures?" Arima asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps" Subaru conceded.

Tsuchimikado Arima is well-known for his cunning ability to think situation through and turning any situation into his favor, while Mitejima Subaru is well versed in the ability to run circles around the objects of her interest and to toy with people innocently and mischievously.

Two people who are very cunning in their own right. It would only be logical that some of that cunning would be inherited by their son and if Togashi's descriptions and earlier plans were anything to go by...

...then the twin star exorcists will probably find themselves in more situations like this in the future...and more frequently than they would like...

...but, maybe they'll come to learn to accept these intermissions and realize they're feelings for each other much sooner...

"OI PERVERT UNDERPANTS GUY! YOU SET THIS ALL UP DIDN'T YOU?!"

...or maybe it'll just get them to a whole new level of complete and utter embarassment and that they'll just want to rip Togashi a new one...

...

After that shrill exclamation, courtesy of Rokuro, all hell broke loose as the male twin star went on a full-out rampage and started barelling over the chairs and set up while chasing after the chief exorcist. He was yelling denials at his family the whole time...Mayura had lost consciousness some time before all of this ever happened.

Benio simply sat down on one of the chairs that wasn't over-turned in silent mortification of being seen in such attire by, not only her master, but the residents of the seika dorm and her first friend, Mayura, as well...

Long story short, Several embarassed exclamations, extended rampages, overturned chairs later, they all went inaide in the living room to clear things up...

...and for some apparent reason Rokuro and Benio were still in their wedding clothes...and they weren't exactly pleased, but they weren't angry either...well not just angry anyway.

They were clearly more nervous than anything else.

"So what's all of this for anyway?!" Yelled a frustrated and flustered Rokuro.

"Well it would appear that our son has taken a very keen interest in the two of you" Subaru said calmly with the ever-present coy smile on her face.

"You have a son, master?" Benio asked in surprise, while Rokuro simply turned his attention to masked figure standing between them. "Why haven't you told me about him?"

"Well you never ask, so I never tell~" was the only thing Subaru said to her former pupil.

"So you're the one behind this?" Asked Rokuro while eyeing the masked boy suspiciously.

"Hehehehe" the boy let out a small giggle, much to Rokuro frustration, if the tick mark was any indication. "Guilty as charged. Tsuchimikado Togashi at you service, Mr. and Mrs. Enmadou~" he threw in a grand bow as well.

"We're not married!"

"They're perfectly in sync _and_ they're still in denial~" cheered Togashi before taking off his mask and hat.

Togashi shared a lot of his mother's features like the sky blue eyes and the wavy waist-length blonde hair, which framed the sides of his face up to his chin that parted to expose his forehead, but he wore a pair of wide rimless rectangular glasses, like his father.

If one were to look at him too quickly or simply glance at him without proper scrutinization, they would probably assume that Togashi was a cross-dressing tomboy than an actual boy.

He _did_ have the voice and looks to get away with it.

"And besides" Togashi continued as Rokuro and Benio gaped at the androgynous boy. He took out the canvas he painted on from behind the couch, which actually towered over him now, since it was twice his height and width, and faced it to everyone. "this little masterpiece is singing a different song~" he said in a singsong voice.

Instantly, Rokuro and Benio's faces turned a similar shade of red.

What was being depicted on the incredibly large canvas was a portrait of them staring loving in each other's eyes in the center of their ealier wedding ceremony.

"Consider this my gift for the newlyweds~" he said cheerily with closed eyes and a smirk.

"L-l-like I s-s-said, w-were n-not" Rokuro tried to protest, but was only met with a cheeky wink and smile.

"That's not what your family and pretty much every exorcist in Narukami is saying~" he said with a cheeky and cheery voice.

"w-w-what are you suggesting?" Benio asked and she was pretty sure that she really didn't want to know the answer.

"The twin star exorcists will be the object of my most recent masterpieces and the stars of my latest productions" Togashi said cheerily. "and just like any form of art or any production, it is meant to have an audience~" Togashi said with a cheeky wink and finger on his mouth. "In this particular case, every exorcist in Narukami will be my audience"

"Ehhhhhh?!" Was the only Rokuro could manage at this point. "What game are you trying to play here, were not your puppets on a string, you girlish tomboy crossdresser!" Yelled Rokuro in outrage and embarassment.

Togashi seemed to take this little outburst in stride, since he only winked and smiled cheekily with finger over raised up.

"Silly Roku-chan~" said Togashi cheekily. " You're not going to be my puppets, you're going to be the objects of my masterpieces and the stars of my plays!" Togashi cheered.

"You seem to be taking the fact that you are being called tomboyish surprisingly well, Togashi-sama" Benio said with a red face.

"No honorifics please, Beni-chan" Said Togashi cheerily, before waving a hand dimissively. "I'm perfectly alright with the fact that I look like a cross dressing tomboy. At least, I'm not exploiting that little quality for obscene purposes, like a certain someone undoubtedly would"

Togashi gave a knowing and teasing smile in the direction of his father, who, in turn, felt like he had just been comically shot with an arrow at being accused of such a thing and by his son of all people.

"Yes, I do feel bad for all the girls, if your father did have such an appearance, he is incorrigible, licentious, perverse, not to mention-"

Several comical arrow shots to Arima, courtesy of Subaru later, Rokuro had lost his patience and shouted.

"Nevermind that now, just get us out of these wedding clothes and give us our normal clothes!"

"It would be rather difficult to battle impurities in these clothes" said Benio while looking down in embarassment.

Togashi could do little more than to laugh sheepish, albeit nervously, while scratching the back of his head.

"Thing is, I can't really do that"

They blinked once. Twice. Three times.

They continued to stare at him owlishly.

"Well, you see...it's kind of an automatic set up. In case, you failed one of the instructions, the consequences would automatically be invoked...and since Rokuro went on a rampage after just three minutes...well..."

As they connected the dots, Rokuro paled at the implication, while Benio went red with rage as she glared at her "husband"

" _ **Impulsive Half-wit Obliteration, come forth at once!"**_

...

...

 **You can all probably guess what happened after that...**

 **Anyways, feel free to review/follow/favorite my little story and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
